Cuestión de tiempo
by zairadbz
Summary: Historia de tres amigos en la que el tiempo dará a descubrir nuevos sentimientos. A pesar de su lucha por negarlo, Marron acaba por admitir su amor hacia Trunks. ¿ Cómo reaccionara su mejor amigo ?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del inigualable Akira Toriyama.**

**En este fic las edades de los protagonistas son estas. Trunks: 18, Goten 17, Marron 16.**

¿ Pero qué me pasa ? Cada vez que lo veo se me alegra el alma. Ya no es como antes, cuando esta cerca me pongo nerviosa. Cuando habla conmigo me hace temblar. No lo entiendo ¿ Por qué siento esto ? Quiero ayudarle cuando tiene un problema, me preocupa tanto o más que él. Me siento a gusto a su lado.

Trunks es mi amigo, sólo eso, mi amigo.

Nos peleamos mucho, siempre discutimos. Nuestra relación es extraña, no somos dos amigos normales. Desde hace un tiempo nuestra discusiones aumentan. Aunque en el fondo son cariñosas.

Siento algo raro cuando él me dice que ha quedado con alguna chica. No se como describirlo, pero es una sensación desagradable. No me gusta que Trunks se vea con otras. Goten dice que estoy celosa. Pero yo sé que no lo estoy, ya que para estarlo tendría que gustarme Trunks. Y ese no es el caso.

No sé que hacer. Mis mejores amigas son dos niñas de siete y seis años de edad, ellas no me comprenden. Además de que la pequeña Bra me llama cuñada, no la culpo, es demasiado inocente. Ella cree que su hermano y yo somos novios, que tontería... Trunks se molesta mucho cuando lo dice, algo normal, por supuesto.

¿ A quién le explico mi problema ? Necesito a alguien que me ayude y me comprenda.

Suena un fuerte sonido, como de una campana. Y entonces reacciono. Miro alrededor, un aula llena de alumnos sentándose en sus pupitres. Mientras la profesora anuncia los deberes de mañana. La realidad me golpea, estoy en clase.

" Marron " escucho mi nombre " ¿ Te ocurre algo ? Has estado toda la clase como ida " me dice una chica de mi clase.

" Emm, no me pasa nada. Es que esta profesora es muy aburrida, y sinceramente no he prestado atención a nada de lo que ha dicho - en lo ultimo no mentí, no me había enterado de nada.

" Pues más vale que te pongas las pilas esta noche, porqué mañana tenemos examen " me dice antes de marcharse.

Genial, a pasarme toda la noche estudiando.

* * *

><p>Fuera de clase, en la salida de el instituto, unos jóvenes se encontraban hablando.<p>

" No me lo puedo creer " el chico de cabello negro no podía esconder su impresión " ¿ Con Naomi ? ¿ La chica más guapa de todo el instituto a aceptado tener una cita contigo ? "

" Exacto " respondió el otro chico.

" P..pero ¿ cómo ? " preguntó el primero.

" Digamos que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos " Trunks y su modestia.

" ¿ No estarás hablando en serio ? " Una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

" Ah, Hola Marron " saludo Trunks ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

" No me cambies de tema. ¿ Acabas de decir que vas a salir con Naomi. La chica tonta sin cerebro ? "

" Marron cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te pongas celosa. Ya sabes que para Trunks, tú eres la única en su vida " bromeó el joven Son.

" No tiene ninguna gracia, Goten " Trunks se puso serio de repente.

" Pues si te picas es que algo hay "

" Quieres parar de decir estupideces, tonto " esta vez fue Marron la que hizo callar a Goten " Y ahora respondeme Trunks ¿ Es cierto lo que escuche ? " preguntó poniendo toda esperanza en que se hubiera equivocado.

" Escuchaste bien Marron. Sé que Naomi no te cae muy bien, pero me gusta mucho. Y esta mañana le pedí una cita, y ella acepto. Esta tarde iremos juntos a la bolera " explicó Trunks.

" Pues bien tonto eres Trunks, esa chica no te conviene, sólo te traerá problemas "

" Pero bueno, a ver si ahora te tengo que pedir permiso para salir con chicas " Trunks ya comenzó a molestarse.

" Trunks somos amigos, y yo no quiero que te hagan daño. Y esa chica te lo hará, Naomi no quiere nada serio contigo, ella sólo juega con los sentimien... " Marron no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Trunks la interrumpió.

" ¡ Ya está bien Marron ! Que Naomi no te caiga bien no significa que vaya a jugar conmigo. Ella es una buena chica y voy a salir con ella te guste, o no " Dicho esto, Trunks dio media vuelta y se marcho de allí.

" Tampoco era para que se pusiera así " murmuró la rubia.

" Creo que has metido las narices donde no te llaman "

" Pero si yo sólo... "

" Marron " La corto Goten " Yo sé lo que ocurre, y te entiendo. Pero sera mejor que te controles para que no lo acabes echando todo a perder "

" No sé de que me estas hablando " la chica giro la cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver a su amigo.

" No te hagas la tonta " dijo Goten " Yo te comprendo y te apoyo. Mi consejo es que luches por lo que quieres, no lo dejes escapar " el chico puso una mano sobre el hombro de Marron, pero ésta se negó a mirarlo.

" Creo que te has echo una idea equivocada " dicho esto, Marron apartó bruscamente la mano de Goten, y se marcho de allí.

Marron llegó a su casa volando, entró en casa, y sin saludar siquiera entró en su habitación. Se tiro en la cama, y comenzó a pensar. Un hermoso recuerdo le vino a la mente, y se dejo llevar por el.

_/ " No me pillas, niña tonta " decía el chico de cabellos lilas mientras corría por el campo._

_" Yo no soy tonta " la niña corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo._

_" Sí que lo eres, una niña tonta y repelente " se burlaba el chico sin parar de correr._

_" Y tú eres un niño mimado, tonto, y ... Aaahh " gritó Marron al tropezar con una piedra, y torpemente caer al suelo._

_Trunks comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de la caída de Marron. Ésta empieza a llorar, y el chico paro su risa inmediatamente y fue a socorrerla._

_" ¿ Te has echo daño Marron ? "_

_" PUES CLARO QUE ME HE ECHO DAÑO, TONTO " gritó la niña sujetandose la rodilla._

_" ¿ Dónde, aquí ? " Trunks toco la herida con su dedo, a lo que Marron se quejo._

_El chico se acercó a la herida y soplo sobre ella suavemente. Esto alivio un poco a Marron._

_" ¿ Mejor ? " preguntó el chico._

_" Sí, ya no me duele tanto " _

_" Espero un momento " dijo Trunks levantándose del suelo._

_" ¿ Adónde vas ? " preguntó la niña desconcertada._

_" Ahora vuelvo, tú espera aquí " decía el niño mientras se alejaba del lugar._

_No paso mucho rato, hasta que por fin Trunks volvió donde se encontraba su amiga Marron._

_" Toma " el muchacho le entrego un ramo de todo tipo de flores que encontró._

_" ¿ Para mí ? " dijo la niña ilusionada._

_Trunks asintió, y la chica se sonrojo levemente._

_" Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas, te caíste por culpa mía " el chico cogió una flor y la puso tras una oreja de Marron " Así te ves muy bonita " comentó el niño con una sonrisa._

_El sonrojo de las mejillas de Marron se extendió por toda la cara. Ese acto la había enternecido._

_" G..gracias " agradeció timidamente la hija de la androide. /_

Siempre hubo algo muy especial entre ellos, que con el paso del tiempo crecía cada vez más.

El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta la hizo desconectar de sus pensamientos. Alguien se atrevía a invadir su tranquilidad.

" ¿ Se puede ? " preguntó una voz muy conocida tras la puerta.

" ¿ Goten, qué haces aquí ? " la chica se incorporo sobre la cama, al tiempo que Goten entraba sin permiso.

" He venido a ayudarte " dijo el chico sin más.

" ¿ Ayudarme a qué ? "

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, en la cita de Trunks.<p>

" Las damas primero " Trunks le abrió la puerta de la bolera a Naomi.

" Gracias Trunks, estas echo todo un caballero "

Naomi era una chica alta, y con un cuerpo escultural. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y de color miel, al igual que sus rasgados ojos. La chica tenía una mirada que haría derretir a cualquier hombre. Resumiendo, era una belleza.

" Uno par del 38, y otro del 43 " Trunks pidió los zapatos reglamentarios para jugar en la pista.

" ¡ Anda, pero que casualidad ! " Trunks se mareo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo detrás de él.

" _No, no puede ser posible, estoy flipando _" pensaba el joven Briefs.

Pero sus esperanzas se fueron al traste cuando se dio la vuelta, y vio a sus dos mejores amigos. Como acto reflejo, cogió ambos de los brazos y los arrastro unos metros lejos de su cita.

" Qué casualidad, qué casualidad " repitió el chico echando chispas " ¿ Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí ? "

" Nos diste la idea de jugar a los bolos, y Marron y yo pensemos en venir a jugar. No pensemos que tu cita seria en esta bolera " explicó el chico.

" ¡ Pero si siempre venimos a esta bolera ! "

" Bueno Trunks tranquilo, no es para ponerse así " la chica intentaba calmar el enfado de su amigo.

" ¿ Ocurre algo, Trunks ? " Naomi se acercó a la pandilla de amigos.

" Eh, no pasa nada " se apresuro a decir el chico.

" Hola, nosotros somos sus mejores amigos. Yo soy Goten, y ésta es Marron. Vamos al mismo instituto "

" Ah, sí, ya decía yo que me sonabais mucho " Naomi enseguida recordó a ellos dos.

" Sí, pero ellos ya se iban ¿ Verdad ? " Trunks les hizo señas para que se fueran.

" No, si nosotros hemos venido a jugar también " dijo Marron, lo que enfureció más a Trunks.

" Oye ¿ Qué os parece si jugamos los cuatro juntos ? " propuso Goten, como si la idea se le acabese de ocurrir.

Trunks se puso una mano sobre el pecho, creía que le estaba dando un infarto.

" Genial, seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien los cuatro ¿ Verdad, Trunks ? " a Naomi no le pareció mala idea.

" Eh... " en estos momentos Trunks no podía reaccionar, el shock había sido demasiado fuerte para él.

Goten y Marron se acoplaron, para disgusto de Trunks, que el pobre estaba echando chispas, literalmente. El joven Briefs parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a transformar en Súper Saiyan.

Decidieron jugar en parejas, lógicamente Trunks iba con Naomi, y Marron con Goten. La cita de Trunks parecía que no era un experta en este juego, a diferencia de la pandilla de amigos. Ya que ellos solían venir mucho a jugar a los bolos, eran unos expertos en el juego.

Durante la partida, Goten y Marron se dedicaron a señalar los defectos de Trunks, y contar sus bochornosas historias. Al pobre lo iban a matar, acumular tanta rabia no debía de ser bueno.

" Oye Marron " habló Goten, el cual estaba sentado a su lado. " Naomi no parece tan mala chica como dijiste " le dijo aprovechando que Trunks estaba ayudando a tirar la bola a la aludida.

" Sí que lo es, esta disimulando " dijo sin más la rubia.

" Pues disimula muy bien. ¿ Seguro que no te lo inventaste porqu... "

" A mí no me gusta Trunks " rugió la chica.

" ¿ Ah no ? " interrogó el chico estrechando los ojos " ¿ Y entonces por qué estamos haciendo todo esto ? "

" Pues... porqué... em " Marron no sabía que excusa poner, se había quedado en blanco " Cállate " bramó la chica volteando el rostro para que su amigo no notara su sonrojo.

Goten no pudo evitar esconder un pequeña risa, el chico fue el primero en descubrir los sentimientos de Marron hacia Trunks, incluso lo supo antes que ella misma.

Por otro lado, Naomi era un cielo de chica. Todo lo que dijo Marron no eran más que mentiras, a no ser que los celos hicieran que Marron la viera de esa manera. Ya que Naomi no se metió con nadie en ningún momento, y pareció no importarle en absoluto los comentarios mal intencionados que hacían Goten y Marron a Trunks.

" ¡ Mira qué bien, Trunks. He derribado tres bolos ! " dijo la chica dando saltos de alegría " Eres un buen maestro " halago Naomi, y acto seguido abrazo a su cita, ante la mirada atónita de Marron.

Los celos poseyeron a la hija de la Androide, sin poder evitar derramarle su copa encima cuando Naomi se acercó a ella.

" Ah, ¡ pero mira como me has puesto ! " exclamó molesta la chica del cabello color miel.

" Lo siento, pero no nos gustas para nuestro amigo " dijo la chica llena de rabia.

Goten se quedo mudo al ver la reacción de su amiga. Eso no formaba parte del plan, había sido excesivo.

" ¿ Cómo ? " la chica no comprendía porqué Marron le hablaba tan duramente.

" Lo que oyes, Trunks es nuestro amigo y no vamos a consentir que se involucre con alguien como tú "

Trunks no podía hablar, creía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. No dijo nada hasta que Naomi lo saco de su mundo.

" Trunks no pienso aguantar ni un insulto más de ésta " dijo la chica con desprecio " Cuando te busques unos amigos más normales, entonces me llamas " dicho esto, la chica se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse del lugar.

" Espera Naomi " pero ésta no quiso escucharlo y se marcho de allí.

Hubo unos minutos silencio por parte de los tres amigos. Hasta que finalmente Trunks estallo.

" ¡ ¿ Se puede saber qué os he echo yo para que me hagáis esto ! ? " bramó Trunks echo una autentica furia " Habéis venido a mi cita, lleváis todo el rato hablando mal de mi, y contando historias que no tendrías porque contar. Y para colmo, Marron le tira su bebida por encima y la trata como si fuera lo peor " explica Trunks intentando controlar su ira, ya que estaba bajo la mirada de toda la bolera " ¿ Pero que clase de amigos sois vosotros ? "

" Goten no tiene la culpa, lo hizo todo por ayudarme " confesó la chica con la cabeza gacha.

" ¿ Ayudarte a qué ? " preguntó Trunks sin entender.

Marron no contestó a la pregunta, solamente seguía mirando al suelo.

" Marron a pesar de todo tú y yo somos amigos ¡ ¿ Por qué me has echo esto ? ! ¿tanto te fastidia que tenga novia ? "

Marron seguía sin contestar, a pesar del elevado tono de Trunks.

" ¡ ¿ Por qué lo hiciste Marron, por qué ? ! "

Hasta que por fin estallo.

" Porqué me gustas, lo hice porqué estoy enamorada de ti, y no soporto verte con otras " no fue capaz de admitirselo a ella misma, pero ahora lo estaba gritando en medio de todo el mundo " Vale lo admito, no quería creerlo, pero es cierto. Estoy enamorada de ti, vale, te quiero " gritó la chica a todo pulmón, y sin más salió corriendo del lugar.

Goten se sorprendió mucho por lo que hizo su mejor amiga. Nunca se lo había confesado a él, es más se lo había negado. Y ahora se había atrevido a decírselo a Trunks en su cara, y delante de toda la gente que se encontraba a la bolera.

Pero el más sorprendido fue Trunks. Era lo ultimo que se le hubiese pasado por la mente ¿ Marron, enamorada de él ? Era imposible. Su mejor amiga, a la que siempre le contaba sus problemas. Con la que jugaba de pequeño. Con la chica que siempre discutía, pero que siempre la trataba con cariño. Casi la queria como a su propia hermana. Esa chica le acababa de confesar a gritos que estaba enamorada de él. Pero... ¿ Cómo podía reaccionar ?

La cara de Trunks era un poema. Se había olvidado por completo de su enfado, ya ni se acordaba de Naomi. Miro a Goten, como pidiendo una explicación.

" Yo ya sabía que Marron estaba enamorada de ti desde hace un tiempo, pero ella siempre me lo había negado. Nunca imagine que te lo diría de esta manera " confesó el chico.

" Tengo que hablar con ella " dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a la puerta.

" ¿ Y qué le vas a decir ? " Goten detuvo su marcha.

" No lo sé " contestó después de pensarlo.

" Entonces no vayas. Recuerda que Marron en nuestra amiga, piensa bien lo que le vas a decir " al ver el desconcierto de su amigo, Goten decidió continuar " Trunks... ¿ Tú la quieres ? "

El chico lo miro confundido, en estos momentos no sabia que pensar.

" Claro que la quiero " dijo el sinceramente.

" ¿ Pero cómo ella quiere ? "

No lo sabia, lo habían confundido. Trunks quería a Marron como su mejor amiga, como a una hermana molesta. Pero nunca se planteo quererla de otra manera. Y ahora estaba en desconcierto. Al confesarle su amor, Marron le había despertado algo. En su interior no podía decir que sólo la quería como a una amiga. La quería... como algo más.

" No lo sé " contestó sinceramente " Estoy confundido "

" Trunks, yo sólo te pido que no le hagas daño "

* * *

><p>Marron entró en casa llorando, se encerró en su habitación y se dejo caer en el suelo. Decidió que ese seria un buen sitio para derramar todas sus lágrimas. Nunca quiso creerlo, ella estaba enamorada, pero su mente no lo admitía. Vivía en una mentira, siempre se lo negaba a ella misma. Pero cuando lo vio abrazado a esa chica, su mente no pudo vencer la batalla, y como si de una bomba se tratara, Marron comprendió que estaba celosa, muy celosa. Por acto reflejo le tiro encima su refresco, y sus celos hicieron el resto. Pero lo más increíble era que se lo había gritado a la cara, apenas se había dado cuenta ella y ya lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos.<p>

Marron sabia que Trunks nunca podría verla de otra forma que no fuera su mejor amiga. Por eso no quería creerlo. No quería que le hicieran daño.

Con esos pensamientos Marron se quedo dormida en el suelo. Y así pasaron las horas. La mañana se hizo presente, y el sol despertó a Marron. Ésta se despertó perezosamente, había dormido fatal. Algo normal, ya que había pasado toda la noche en el suelo. Traía puestas las mismas ropas de ayer. Se le había corrido un poco el rímel, y su cabello era un caos. Pero a pesar de todo seguía igual de bonita.

La chica se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta.

" Adelante " dijo ella con tranquilidad, ya se le había pasado un poco lo de anoche.

Pero aún así volvió a revivirlo cuando vio a Trunks entrar por la puerta de su habitación. La chica se quedo sin habla, a la persona que menos hubiera imaginado ver en esos momentos era a Trunks.

Éste también se sorprendió de verla así, debía de haber pasado muy mala noche.

" Hola " saludo él timidamente.

La chica como acto reflejo se peino el cabello, y después saludo.

" Hola Trunks... ¿ Qué haces aquí ? " preguntó ella totalmente desconcertada.

" Creo que tenemos que hablar "

" Yo lo siento mucho Trunks, no tenía derecho a fastidiarte tu cita de otra manera. Me comporte como una niña pequeña, lo siento mucho " se disculpo la chica de corazón.

" Eso no me importa " dijo él quitándole importancia " Yo venia a hablar de lo que me dijiste "

Marron agacho la cabeza, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba muy avergonzada. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo, si ayer tuvo el valor de decirle que lo amaba. Hoy debía de afrontar las consecuencias.

" Hable sin pensar, ahora nada podrá ser como antes " fue lo único que pudo decir.

" Pues claro que ya nada sera como antes. Ahora ya no podremos ser los tres amigos de antes " dijo él sin mostrar ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

Lo que dijo hirió mucho a Marron. Era cierto que lo había arruinado todo, pero escucharlo de la boca de Trunks era muy doloroso.

Trunks se dio cuenta de eso, y se acercó a ella. Le alzó el mentón suavemente, obligandola así a que lo mirara a los ojos. A pesar de que estaba echa un desastre, seguía siendo igual de bella. Ambos jóvenes se perdieron en sus miradas celestes, y poco a poco se fueron acercando más, hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron, formando así un tierno beso.

Marron cerró los ojos, al igual que Trunks, y ambos se dejaron llevar. El chico seguía sujetandola del mentón, y su otra mano la poso detrás de su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Era tan tierno que ninguno quería separarse.

Al final se separaron, muy, muy lentamente. Y se quedaron mirando por unos instantes.

" Hoy no pude dormir, estuve toda la noche pensando en lo que me dijiste " contaba Trunks con su respiración agitada por estar tan cerca de Marron " Nunca pensé en verte de otra manera que no fuera mi amiga. Pero cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí... Algo se despertó. No sé exactamente el qué, pero... Lo único que sé es que no quiero alejarme de ti, ni mucho menos hacerte daño " No pudieron evitar darse otro beso debido a su acercamiento. Y después Trunks siguió hablando " Marron... te quiero "

Dicho esto, Trunks volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más pasión que antes. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y sus bocas no querían separarse. Trunks le acariciaba suavemente la cintura, mientras que Marron bajaba sus manos por la espalda del chico. Estaba tan feliz que no se lo podía creer.

" Yo también te quiero " dijo ella volviendo a besar a Trunks.

Y así ambos chicos se confesaron su amor. Después de eso, Trunks y Marron se hicieron novios formales. Ambos chicos acababan de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aún así no querían estar lejos ni uno ni el otro. El único que salió peor de esta situación fue Goten, ya que la nueva pareja pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y al joven Son lo dejaron de lado. Pero bueno, el amor llega para todo el mundo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

**¡ Hola a tods ¡ estaba como loca por escribir una historia de Trunks y Marron. Antes esta pareja sólo me gustaba, pero es que ahora ¡ me encanta ! ¿ Quien sino se queda con Trunks? Pienso que es demasiado perfecto, por lo tanto creo que Marron es perfecta para él. Ya que es la hija del Terricola más poderoso, y la androide C-18. Por lo tanto Marron también debía de ser muy poderosa, lastima que no se viera esa faceta suya en Dbz. Espero que os guste esta historia. **


End file.
